


Knew

by KJ99



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars. This is an Emily/Alison one-shot, I hope you enjoy it :)





	Knew

We all clap as the latest act walked off the stage, they weren’t bad, but the best still was waiting to come. Rosewood High decided to through an open talent night for any student to perform, the buy-in to perform was ten dollars and to attend was five dollars. The money raised would go to help the drama department, which was in serious need of a revamp, if the latest production of Hamlet was anything to go by. I wasn’t the artist type folk, but I enjoyed supporting the school and some of my friends wanted to go; I’m not one to say no very often. So, here I sat with my ex-girlfriend Paige and her new girlfriend Tammy from the track team. Paige and I were always going to be good friends, despite the phase of us dating; friendship was the number one key. We were also sitting with my friends Aria with her boyfriend Ezra, Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb and then Spencer with her boyfriend and one of my childhood friends Toby. 

We all sat in a group together sharing popcorn and laughs as we enjoyed the performances ahead. There was only one person missing and I couldn’t help but look at the free seat next to me, every so often I’d look around for her and only wind up disappointed. I didn’t understand why she wasn’t her, she always loved dissing people and having a laugh at there expense. Now, I know what your thinking how can someone as nice as me be friends with someone, completely different and just plain old mean. Well it’s simple really, from the moments I first laid eyes on her; I was in love and there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I tried being straight and dating a nice enough boy named Ben, but I just couldn’t enjoy kissing him. So, we eventually broke up after I found him cheating on me and I realised that didn’t hurt me whatsoever. 

Of course, I still allowed Alison to come over to my house for a week with ice cream, trashy magazines and movies; it was just an excuse to hang with Alison. I actually thought for a while I had a chance, that she felt the same way I did and then I found her making out with Noel Kahn; at a stupid Kahn party. I remember crying for weeks, I couldn’t eat, or sleep and I didn’t even want to swim. It wasn’t until Toby practically carried me out of my bed and threw me into the pool at school, that I snapped out of my funk. 

I re-met Paige that day and she helped mend my wounds. To the point I thought maybe we could be happy together, I could be happy with Paige but my heart it doesn’t work like that. It’s connected to this one person and it wasn’t fair to keep dragging this poor other person along. So, I told Paige the complete truth and the sad thing was she wasn’t at all surprised; that did not help me feel less guilty whatsoever. But, now we are friends and that I am so grateful for.

“She’ll come, Emily,” I heard Paige whisper into my ear breaking my stares from the seat.

Turning to look at Paige, I shake my head and say “No, she won’t.” I sigh to myself and look back at the stage. Only Paige has ever known about my feelings for Alison, not even my closest friends. After a while it had become easy to hide my feelings, not from Alison of course but from everyone else that was a piece of cake. Fake a smile here, fake a laugh there and don’t show them how truly lonely you are. I was brought from my thoughts by the auditorm going completely dark, I could hear movement of feet on the stage but couldn’t even see anything.

I felt Paige lean into me and whisper “Are you sure about that?” I looked towards her but couldn’t even she her face to know what she was truly trying to show or tell me. Instruments began to play a familiar tune but I couldn’t place it, then the sound of one spotlight turning on echoed out around the room. I couldn’t see anything until I saw her sitting there on the edge of the stage, microphone in hand and a clear scared look upon her face. I watched as she searched the auditorm for me but couldn’t find me, I saw the pain look on her face and I felt my heart break just at that sight alone.

Alison proceed to take a deep breath before singing out “Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da,” I picked up instantly what the song was and looked at Paige who was trying to hide a shy smile but was failing.

Alison: “I don’t know if I can yell any louder, how many times have I kicked you out of here or said something insulting?” Too many times I couldn’t stop myself from thinking. As Alison angelic voice sung, I couldn’t help but come instructed by her voice alone. Not many knew just how well she could sing, I was one of the chosen few. Actually, our voices together were quite beautiful together, so we had learnt. I knew that was what had probably scared her away from me, the connection we had even while trying to fight it.

Alison: “Da, da, da, da. I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, when my heart is broken.” It was in this moment our eyes connected and we saw each other’s pain. I could see the scars upon Alison skin some self-inflect and some by her parents. I flinched at seeing what was trying to be hidden underneath the make-up, a black eye. I felt myself gripping tightly onto the chair, I just wanted to run down there and hold her in my arm. But I knew it wasn’t time for that, yet.

Alison: “Da, da, da, da. Please, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.” I saw a tear rolled down her face, matching the own one rolling down my cheek. Alison was always good at telling people, telling me to go but she never asked for someone to stay. Never had she asked me to, I always did because I loved her or it was the right thing to do.

Alison: “I always say how I don’t need you but it’s always gonna come right back to this. Please, don’t leave me.” Alison asked me again while wrapping an arm around her waist because I hadn’t moved or made anything clear to her.

Alison: “How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I’ve never been this nasty.” Because your scared, I say only gaining some attention around me. You fear love, you never learnt what it was until we met. No one ever showed you their heart like I had. No had ever been there for you, the way in which I had and that scared you; I think.

Alison: “Can’t you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest. But baby, I don’t mean it. I mean it, I promise.” I’ll never forget the first time I found out Alison was being abused by her parents. I felt my whole heart shatter into pieces right then and there. I never knew what hurt the most that or finding her kissing Noel because she was scared of what we had or could have. It’ll probably always be a dead tie.

Alison: “Da, da, da, da. Please, don’t leave me, oh. Please, don’t leave me, don’t leave me.”

I was brought out of my focus with Alison when Spencer voice whisper asked, “Any guess as to who she’s singing about?”

“You clearly can’t be that thick?” Paige asked back and we shared a small smile.

Alison: “I always say how I don’t need you but it’s always gonna come right back to this. Please, don’t leave me.”

Hanna said “Spencer’s not wrong in asking, I’ve never seen her like this before.”

I whisper “Well you clearly never been watching very closely,” I proceed to stand up and make my way towards the aisle.

“No way,” I heard my friends whisper and Paige say back “Way,” I smiled at Paige before bringing my focus back to Alison.

Alison: “I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me.” I smiled at Alison who wavered a little bit but continued with the song.

Alison: “I can’t be without. You’re my perfect little punching bag, and I need you. I’m sorry.” Alison whispered the word sorry but due to the quietness of the auditorm, everyone heard it. I slowly walked down the aisle towards her, to the one who has always held my heart. The one I have always loved above everyone and everything else that could have ever possibly matter.

Alison: “Da, da, da, da. Da, da, da, da.” I reached my rightful place standing in front of Alison who was still sitting on the stage, I could see the wonder and curiosity in her eyes as to what I was about to do.

Emily: “Da, da, da, da. Please, please, don’t leave me,” I sung out crisp, clear and persist.

Emily: “Baby, please, don’t leave me. No, don’t leave me,” I placed a hand either side of Alison on the stage and looked directly up into her eyes.

Alison: “Please don’t leave me. I always say, I always say how I don’t need you but it’s always gonna come right back to this.” Bring one hand up to Alison cheek, I lightly with my thumb begin to wipe away the make-up and bravely Alison allows me to. I do this until the make-up is all gone and the black eye is shown to all with good eyesight. I knew my friends, our friends could see it but I couldn’t turn away from Alison to tell them everything was alright.

Emily: “Please, don’t leave me yeah?” I sung it as more of a question, I never wanted to lose my Alison not ever.

Alison: “Please, don’t leave me. I, I always say how I don’t need you,” Alison harshly and to the shook of the audience pushed me away from her.

Emily: “But, it’s always gonna come right back to this.” I spring back to being right back in front of Alison again. Taking her hand into my own, I hold her hand gently and look into her eyes with the most love I could possibly give her.

Emily: “Please, please, please, don’t leave me.”

Alison: “Baby, please, please, don’t leave me.” As the music round out at the end of the song Alison pulled me in by my collar and proceed to kiss me with complete love. The room was quiet no one quite knew how to react to us, and I didn’t blame them.

Alison then spoke “I’m done being afraid, I’m done not being who I truly am, and I’m done not being able to say, Emily Marie Fields I love you with my whole heart and soul. Please, don’t ever leave me.”

“I love you to Alison,” I replied before leaning in for a gentler kiss. One that was still held the same love but had a calmer feeling to it. We were broken by the sound of a single clap, I pulled back and turned my head slightly to see Paige standing on her feet clapping. I smiled up at Paige before turning to show Alison that smile. Alison smile down at me and pulled my head to lay upon her shoulder. I took a deep breath and relaxed instantly as I allowed Alison scent take over me, almost completely.

“Well that was something,” the presenter spoke breaking everyone from staring at us.

I asked looking at Alison “Would you like to join me in continue watching the show?”

“I’d love nothing more, girlfriend.” I smiled at the term before helping Alison jump down from the stage. Together, hand in hand we walked back to my; well our seats. I shared a small hug with Paige before taking my seat with Alison next to me.

“When you two want to hide something, you certainly know how to do it,” Aria whispered as the next person walked out onto stage to perform. I shared a smile with Alison before wrapping an arm around her and allowing her head arrest upon my chest.

I whisper, “We’ll get your stuff after this and move you officially into my bedroom tonight.”

“I can’t wait,” Alison replied while we enjoyed the performance of the song This Is Me from the greatest showman being performed by a student.

“I’ll never leave you Alison, not like they did. I’ll never hurt you like they and many before have. I’ll always love you fully with my heart open for you and you alone. We are in this together and I don’t want it any other way,” I whisper into Alison ear so no one else can hear.

“I know,” Alison spoke with a small nod which made me smile. My Alison was loved and knew she was loved by me, she knew I’d never leave or hurt her the way no one else had. She knew and that’s all I need to be happy.

The End.


End file.
